Candy Cove
Posted by Slimy_quaver217 on 5th January 1999 Does anybody seem to remember a show named Crystal or Calm Cove? It must've ran in the mid 60's or something, because I remember watching it when I was five or six. I think it was a prequel or something to Candle Cove, another show that I seem to also remember watching. Yes, yes, I think it was a prequel to Candle Cove. I remember the violins that used to play in the background of every episode. There was this wooden ship, and the show used a very bad type of blue-screen and you could almost always see the blue on the screen. Posted by 234AWESOM_NESSIE432 on 6th January 1999 i think i know the show in question, was it called candy cove? i remember the stupid grainy quality of the movie and the horrible blue screen in question. i also seem to remember the singing pirate who's head would always fall of at the end of each episode but he would catch it. he sang this really strange song and i would always flinch everytime his head fell. i remember watching it in the evening at about five or six and i used to get kind of scared at the episodes. but i kept watching them because there wasn't much on back then. Posted by Slimy_quaver217 on 23rd January 1999 Sorry, I've been busy with work, and yes, it was called Candy Cove! It was very popular back then, I think everyone here in Astoria watched it. A wooden ship with some plastic people on it was always there and each episode was about 15-20 minutes long. I remember a few that were really short though, I think the first few I watched were only a few minutes. I also seem to remember a hand that always moved everything, and it looked like it belonged to a young boy, perhaps 13 or 14. Posted by Mikkel_kile23 on 31st October 1999 WHOO! HALLOWEEN! I'm going as Hannibal Lecter. And guess what I had for lunch? Guess? Guess? LIVER! WITH FAVA BEANS! And guess what I drank... Chianti. Anyways, back to the topic. I kinda remember what you're talking about! AND I LIVE IN ASTORIA TOO! What about that episode where there was this guy trying to turn a wheel but he couldn't and then that hand came and threw him off and started turning that wheel and then appeared was that skeleton who's head kept falling off? Posted by 234_AWESOM_NESSIE432 on 4th March 2000 sorry, looks like we've been pretty slow at posting stuff here. and you guys can just imagine where i live. yes. ASTORIA! but i remember the episode mikkel was talking about. it started off with this skeleton and he was in black and his head kept wobbling around and it cut to this ship and a bunch of crap happened then the wheel turning thing, then something else, then that skeleton. but there was something after the skeleton part that i remember watching, does anybody else remember what that was? it was one of the first few episodes i watched! Posted by Slimy_quaver217 on 3rd June 2000 GUYS! I JUST ASKED MY BROTHER ABOUT THIS SHOW! THIS IS ROUGHLY WHAT HE REPLIED! "I remember that show. Your dad used to make it in the back yard with all his puppets. He briefly worked for a TV channel and created Candy Cove. Don't you remember it when he asked us to design the puppets for him? We helped him make them". Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Blatant Ripoffs